Our Secret
by Val-Creative
Summary: Arthur and Guinevere have always been fond of Merlin. Perhaps more fond of him than what was appropriate. /Canon AU.


**.**

**.**

As plaintive and inferior as a servant's position can be, Gwen however learned early on the benefits of secreted alcoves within the castle.

Chaste had been her discovery, only hearing gossip from the scullery.

It was, perhaps, eventual that _Merlin_ knew of them as well.

**.**

**.**

Gwen counted herself fortunate to watch Merlin blossom from a mere clumsy boy to a sturdy, confident man.

As his queen, now she could only watch from afar.

Never by herself, not with Arthur pressing a full-bodied lean into her back. His open mouth trailing softly over Gwen's lovely skin, brown as oak. The odor of laboriously sweating bodies and fluids invading Gwen's new-found sensitivity, both equal parts revolting and beginning to arouse her.

They both watched, in darkness and strained breathing, as Merlin fucked his cock up to drag against a boy's oiled, pert arse, laughing and red-cheeked.

Low and throaty, the noise of Merlin's laughter jerked Arthur's own cock against his breeches and Gwen, rutting him further into her thigh.

"He's been lying about picking herbs… " he whispered, nearly growing.

Gwen bit down on her lower lip, shivering at the possessive nature of Arthur's voice.

She and Arthur understood that, despite their fondness for him, this was how it had to be. Merlin was free to his own dalliances. He often flirted with the maidservants, from what Gwen knew, and even with Gaius's newest apprentice (_…Daegal, was that his name?_). She caught him staring longingly in Merlin's direction, pupils wide-dark and nostrils flaring.

Perhaps to spare the king and queen's feelings, Merlin didn't speak the truth.

"Merlin always lies about picking herbs," she reminded Arthur, smiling. Gwen reached out, gently humming and combing her fingers through fine, blond hair.

Touching him seemed to bring ease.

He spread his hands over her velvet, richly clothed dress and her sides, cupping her tender breasts and dropping over the mildest swell of her belly, Arthur's fingers lacing together.

Warmth and love flamed inside Gwen, for her husband, for the tiny life growing in her.

And the same warmth blazed hotter and pulsed, slicking her thighs.

Daegal's hands knuckled the end of the wood table, hips jostled forward in rhythm to Merlin burying inside him and cries emptying him, heightened with pleasure.

She hadn't known what drove them into their current location, but Gwen wouldn't lose this thrill. She spun into Arthur, leveling his face away from the writhing display and kissing him rougher than necessary. It seemed to be _exactly_ what Arthur desired as he pulled her close with a loud, needy groan and frisking up her skirts.

Even with their over-eagerness, he couldn't have her like this. Not without one of Arthur's salves from the bedchamber or even a cream to smooth the passage.

The damp gland of Arthur's cock nudged against the seam of her legs, as she parted them instinctively, her willowy hands trembling on Arthur's shoulders.

With little, slow thrusts, he worked in the cradling heat of her inner thighs.

The pressure directly rubbing on her clitoris brought on a long, ragged sigh.

Arthur nipped teasingly on her earlobe, converting her exhale into a hitching giggle. Her arms embraced him, savoring his nearness and broad warmth.

Gwen wished to spend the next eternity like this, her head tingling and floaty. She would _never_ leave Arthur's strong hands, riding him and clenching her muscles, just seconds from him falling to her mercy. Listening to Arthur devoutly murmur her name again, and again.

As soon as she recognized the familiar twitches, how tightly Arthur's bollocks drew up, Gwen took his prick with her hand. She breathed in, pushing the swollen, bulbous head past those folds of her opening. Gwen met her own desire with the exquisite friction of her fingertips, stifling a cry with her other hand.

Arthur released himself in a low whine, spasming inside her, unable to fill her cervix and dribbling out.

Feeling disgusting in a combination of their mess, but satiated and energetic, Gwen shushed him, palming Arthur's head. She urged him downwards and faintly kissed its crown as Arthur rested his face against the tops of her exposed breasts.

Blood no longer pounding in her ears, Gwen noticed the absolute silence.

No moans, no whispers or pleas.

She peered quickly through the sunlit cracks of the battered, wood door.

Merlin ushered a confused Daegal out of the antechamber, still beautifully red-cheeked.

Her heart skipping a beat when he aimed a look and slow, coy grin towards her.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_I'M BACK WITH MORE. This is my second week entry for the pornathon! I really, really, reeeeeally hope you enjoyed and any thoughts are most appreciated!_


End file.
